Characters
Disney characters Characters Customs *Mickey Mouse **Sorcerer Mickey **King Mickey *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit **Sorcerer Oswald **KH Ouftif *Julius the Cat **Sorcerer Julius **KH Ouftif *Minnie Mouse **Queen Minnie *Ortensia **KH Ouftif *Toodles *Quoodles *Donald Duck **KH Ouftif *Daisy Duck **KH Ouftif *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Goofy **KH Ouftif *Max Goof *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Clarice *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Dumbo *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Mrs. Bunny *Flower *Mrs. Skunk *Mr. Owl *Ronno *Jaq *Gus *Suzy *Pearl *March Hare *White Rabbit *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Baloo *King Louie *Marie *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Roo *Kanga *Owl *Tortoro *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Sebastian *Beast *Genie *Abu *Oogie Boogie *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Timon *Pumbaa *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Quasimodo *Sulley *Mike *Lilo *Stitch *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Frozone *Remy *Emile *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Agent P *Carl Fredricksen *Russel *Dug *Louis *Wreck It Ralph *Vanellope Von Shweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Shank *Olaf *Baymax *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Wander *Sylvia *Rajah *Iago *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *the Queen *Slim *Heimlich *Francis *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Dim *Tuck *Roll *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Launchpad McQuack *B.E.N. *Delbert Doppler *Captain Amelia *John Silver *Meeko *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Lina *Dave the Tree Strump *Coop *Roger Skelewog Jr. *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Gruffi Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Augustus Gummi *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Little Einstiens *Handy Manny *Jake *Doc Mcstuffins *Sofia The First *Shnookums *Meat *Pith Possum *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing *Canard Thunderbeak *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Ned Needlemeyer Face Characters Customs *Snow White *The Prince *The Blue Fairy *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother *Alice *Mad Hatter *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Tinker Bell *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Mary Poppins *Bert *Merlin *Mowgli *Christopher Robin *Ariel *Eric *Belle *Aladdin *Jasmine *Jack Skellington *Sally *Pocahontas *John Smith *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Hercules *Megara *Mulan *Shang *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Milo Thatch *Princess Kida *Tiana *Naveen *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Dipper Pines *Mabbel Pines *Merida *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Hiro Hamada *Riley Andersen *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz Marvel (#) = face characters *Thor (#) *Iron Man (#) *Captain America (#) *Spider Man *Hulk *Black Widow (#) *Hawkeye (#) *Starlord (#) *Gamora (#) *Groot *Captain Marvel (#) *Black Panther Lucasfilms (#) = face characters *Luke Skywalker (#) *Princess Leia (#) *Han Solo (#) *Obi Wan Kenobi (#) *Darth Sidious (#) *Darth Vader *Chewbacca *C3PO and R2D2 *BB8 *Kylo Ren 20th Century Fox (#) = face characters The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Krusty The Clown * Sideshow Bob * Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson Family Guy * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin Blue Sky Studios Ice Age * Sid * Diego * Sarah * Scrat * Buck Rio * Blu * Jewel * Bia * Carla * Tiego * Nico * Pedro * Rafael Epic * Mary Katherine (#) * Nod (#) Non-Disney characters (proprety only) (Also used in Non-Disney Parks) (#) = Face costume characters * = Disneyland for Disney 95th Anniversary event only Universal Pictures Universal Pictures Originals Jurassic Park * JP Dinosaurs Universal Monsters * Frankenstein* * Dracula* An American Tail * Fievel Mousekewitz* * TBA The Land Before Time * Littlefoot* * TBA Balto * Balto* * TBA Curious George (Owned by HMH)'' * Curious George* * Ted (AKA Man In the Yellow Hat) (#)* ''Crash Bandicoot (Owned by Activision)'' * Crash Bandicoot* * Coco Bandicoot* ''Spyro the Dragon (Owned by Activision)'' * Spyro* * Hunter* * Elora* * Bianca* ''Skylanders (Owned by Activision)'' * Stealth Elf* * Eruptor* * Jet-Vac* * Pop Fizz* * Snapshot* * Gill Grunt* * Trigger Happy* * Cynder* * Master Eon (#)* Walter Lantz Productions ''Woody Woodpecker and Friends * Woody Woodpecker* * Winnie Woodpecker* * Chilly Willy* * Andy Panda* * Wally Walrus* Illumination Entertainment Despicable Me * Gru* * Dru* * Kyle* * Margo* * Edith* * Agnes* * Lucy Wilde* * The Minions* DreamWorks Animation/DreamWorks Classics (formerly Classic Media) Shrek * Shrek* * Princess Fiona* * Pinocchio* * Gingy* * The Three Pigs* * Puss In Boots* Madagascar * Alex The Lion* * Gloria The Hippo* * The Penguins* * King Julian* * Mort* Kung Fu Panda * Po* * Tigress* * Li Shang* * Mei Mei* How To Train Your Dragon * Hiccup (#)* * Astrid (#)* * Toothless* * Stoik the Vast* * Gobber* Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Mr. Peabody* * Sherman* Home * Oh* * Captain Smek* Felix the Cat * Felix the Cat* * Pointdexter* * Vavoom* * Kitty* * Skidoo* * Master Cylinder* * Rock Bottom* * The Professor* = Rankin-Bass (pre-1974) = Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * TBA = UPA = * Mr. Magoo* * Gerald McBoing Boing = Filmation = Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fat Albert, Bill, Rudy, Dumb Donald, Bucky, Old Weird Harold, and Mushmouth (#)* = Harvey Entertainment = * Casper the Friendly Ghost* * Richie Rich* * TBA = Total Television Productions = * Underdog* * Sweet Polly Purebread* * Tennessee Tuxedo* * Chumley* * King Leonardo * Odie Cologne * The Hunter * TBA Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Originals Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Bugs Bunny* * Daffy Duck* * Porky Pig* * Marvin the Martian* * Bosko the Talkin-Kid* * Foxy* DC Comics * Batman (#)* * Superman (#)* * Wonder Woman (#)* * Green Lantern (#) * SuperGirl (#)* * The Flash (#)* * Lex Luthor (#)* * The Joker (#)* * Harley Quinn (#)* * Catwoman (#)* * Robin (#)* * Starfire (#)* * Cyborg (#)* * Beast Boy (#)* * Raven (#)* * Silkie* Turner Classic MGM Cartoons * Tom the Cat* * Jerry the Mouse* * Red Hot Ridding Hood (#)* * TBA Hanna-Barbera * Yogi Bear* * Boo-Boo* * Fred Flintstone* * Wilma Flintstone* * Pebbles Flintstone* * Barney Rubble* * Betty Rubble* * Bamm-Bamm Rubble* * Dino* * Scooby-Doo* * Shaggy (#) * Daphne (#) * Velma (#) * Fred (#) Cartoon Network/Adult Swim Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter* * Dee Dee* The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom* * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * Mojo Jojo* Corage the Cowardy Dog * Corage* Ed, Edd and Eddy * Ed* * Edd (Double D)* * Eddy* Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack (#)* Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Bloo* * Mac* * Wilt* * Coco* * Eduardo* Camp Lazlo * Lazlo* * Raj* * Rhino* Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson (#)* * Gwen Tennyson (#)* Adventure Time * Finn the human* * Jake the dog* * Ice King* * Princess Bubblegum* * Lumpy Space Princess* * Marceline* * Flame Princess* * Lady Raincorn* Regular Show * Mordecai* * Rigby* The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball* * Darwin* * Penny* * Carrie* Viacom Comedy Central South Park *Stan Marsh* *Kyle Broflovski* *Eric Cartman* *Kenny McCormick* Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants *Spongebob SqaurePants* *Patrick Star* *Squidward Techales* *Sandy Cheeks* *Mr. Krabs* *Pearl* *Ms. Puff* *Larry* *Gary* Dora universe '''(Dora the Explorer, Go, Diego, Go!, and Dora and Friends)' * Dora* * Boots* * Diego* * Baby Jaguar* * Swiper* 'Rugrats and All Grown Up!' * Tommy Pickles* * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckle Finster* * Reptar 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' * Leonardo* * Donatello* * Raphael* * Michelangelo* * Shredder* * Splinter* 'The Fairly OddParnets' * Timmy Turner* * Cosmo* * Wanda* Sony Sony Pictures TBA Playstation TBA Terrytoons 'Mighty Mouse' * Mighty Mouse* * Peral Pureheart* 'Deputy Dawg' * Deputy Dawg* * Muskie Muskrat* * Vincent Van Gopher* * The Sherrif (#)* TBA Nintendo 'Super Mario/RollerCoaster Tycoon' * Mario* * Luigi* * Princess Peach (not in Rio Spinoff series, RollerCoaster Tycoon)* * Toad* * Yoshi* * Bowser* * Wario* * TBA 'The Legend of Zelda' * Link (#)* * Princess Zelda (#)* ** Sheik (#)* * TBA 'Kirby' * Kirby* * TBA 'Pokemon' * Pikachu* * Squirtle* * Charizard* * Meowth* * Greninja* * Braixen* * TBA Hasbro 'My Little Pony' * Twilight Sparkle* * Pinkie Pie* * Rainbow Dash* * Rarity* * Applejack* * Fluttershy* * Spike the Dragon* * Princess Celestia * Priness Luna * Cadance * Shining Armor * Discord * Trixie * TBA 'Transformers' * Optimus Prime* * Megatron* * Bumblebee* * Starscream* 'Pound Puppies' * TBA WildBrain 'Yo Gabba Gabba!' * DJ Lance Rock (#)* * Muno* * Foofa* * Brobee* * Toodee* * Plex* Cookie Jar TBA DiC 'Inspector Gadget' * Inspector Gadget (#)* * Penny (#)* * Brain* 'Liberty's Kids' * Sarah (#) * James (#) * Henri (#) (please add characters here) Mighty Kids Media 'Danger Rangers' * Sully* * Kitty* * Burble* * Squeaky* * Bert* * Gabriella* * Fallbot* LazyTown Entertainment 'LazyTown' * Sportacus (#)* * Stephanie (#)* * Robbie Rotten (#)* * Ziggy* * Pixel* * Stingy* * Trixie* Peanuts Worldwide 'Peanuts' * Charlie Brown* * Snoopy* * Linus Van Pelt* * Lucy Van Pelt* * Sally Brown* * Schroder* * Franklin* * Peppermint Patty* * Woodstock* * Little Red Haired Girl* * Fifi the poodle* Anime 'Vocaloid ''mascots' * Hanstune Miku* * TBA One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy (#)* * Roronoa Zoro (#)* * TBA Dragon Ball * Son Goku (#)* * Vegeta (#)* * Son Gohan (#)* * Son Goten (#)* * Trunks (#)* * Piccolo (#)* * TBA Digimon * Agumon* * Gabumon* * Biyomon* * Tentomon* * Palmon* * Gomamon* * Patamon* * Gatomon* * Veemon* * Wormmon* * Hawkmon* * Armadillomon* * Meicoomon* * Guilmon* * Terriermon* * Renamon* * Cyberdramon* * Guardromon* * MarineAngemon* * Lopmon* * Impmon* * Flamemon (#)* ** Agunimon* ** BurningGreymon* * Strabimon (#)* ** Lobomon* ** KendoGarurumon* * Flitmon (#)* ** Kazemon (#)* ** Zerphymon (#) * KoRaimon* ** Bettlemon* ** MetalKabuterimon* * Pengimon* ** Kumamon* ** Korikakumon* * Geopardmon (#)* ** Loweemon* ** JagerLoweemon* * Talpidmon (#)* ** Grumblemon* ** Gigasmon* * Tromon* ** Arbormon* ** Petaldramon* * Lamnimon (#)* ** Ranamon (#)* ** Calmaramon (#)* * Reflectmon (#)* ** Mercurymon* ** Sakkakumon* * Agumon (2006) * Shoutmon * Gumdramon * Gatchmon * TBA * TBA China Central Television The Adventures of Little Carp * Bubbles * Aoqi * Mei Mei * Erl Televisa Chespirito * El Chavo * El Chapulin Colorado * El Doctor Chapatin * Chompiras * Chaparron Bonaparte * Quico * Chilidrina Comics Condorito *Condorito *Cone Mafalda * Mafalda Celebrities * Tony Hawk * TBA Fast Food Mascots McDonald's * Ronald McDonald (#)* * Grimace* * Birdie the Early Bird* * Hamburgular* Chuck E Cheese (and Showbiz Pizza place) * Chuck E Cheese* ** Avenger Form* ** Rockstar Form* * Helen Henny* ** Avenger Form* ** Rockstar Form* * Mr. Munch* ** Avenger Form* ** Rockstar Form* * Jasper T. Jowls ** Avenger Form* ** Rockstar Form* * Pasqually* ** Avenger Form* ** Rockstar Form* * Billy Bob Brokalli* * Looney Bird* * Mitzi Mozerella* * Beach Bear* * Fatz Geromino* * Dook Larue* * Rolf de Wolf* * Earl* Cereal characters Kellogg's Frosted Flakes/Glaces Flockens/Zucaritas/Sucrilhos/Frosties * Tony the Tiger * Tony JR. Froot Loops * Toucan Sam * Nephews Rice Krispies/Riz Pops/Riso Pops/Krispis/Krispy/Rice Bubbles/Arroz Burbujas/Arroz Bolhas * Snap ** Rice Bubbles outfit ** UK outfit ** Canada outfit * Crackle ** Rice Bubbles outfit ** UK outfit ** Canada outfit * Pop ** Rice Bubbles outfit ** UK outfit ** Canada outfit 'Coco' Pops/Choco Krispies * Coco the Monkey * Villna the Monkey (Not Canada, Latin America, South Africa, Middle East, Europe, Asia & Australia and New Zealand) * Bany the Monkey (b. 2014) (Not Canada, Latin America, South Africa, Middle East, Europe, Asia & Australia and New Zealand) * Fonna the Monkey (b. 2019) (Not Canada, Latin America, South Africa, Middle East, Europe, Asia & Australia and New Zealand) * Hefty Hippo * Shortie Giraffe * Kyle Kangaroo * Ozmelda Ostrich * Alan Anteater * Randy Rhino * Fanny Flamingo Smacks/Tortazos * Dig 'em the Frog/Smacks Frog Chocos * Chocos Bear Honey Pops/Miel Pops/Mel Pops * Pops the Bee * Loopy the Bumblebee Crunchers * Rocky the Racoon Category:Theme Park Characters Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Kellogg's